


Who even uses 'deflowering'?

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs advice. </p><p>It's embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who even uses 'deflowering'?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defautdefabrication](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defautdefabrication/gifts).



> Written under the influence of nyquil and cough drops, after I asked [prustytute](http://www.prustytute.tumblr.com) if she had any special requests. If you got here via google looking for yourself or someone you know, this would be the ideal point to turn back.

Alex needs advice. 

It's embarrassing. 

Not pimple-on-ass embarrassing, but close. Even though it shouldn't be, according to the books Anna leaves lying all over the place. Alex can read, contrary to what Anna says, and he had a lot of time when his hand was out of commission. 

The hand being out of commission started it all, because, well, it was the hand Alex jerked off with. Lying in bed teaching himself how to get off with the other hand _chafed_ after a while. Some things weren't meant to be, clearly. 

So, sexual frustration, plenty of time, and those dumb books left over from Anna's classes-- 

Alex's not a kid. He just has never has-- _had_ sex. Ok, fine, he's gotten himself off with other people, but hand jobs are not sex. 

Even in his head this is very stupid and embarrassing. And he rooms with _Gally_ , so he's a world expert in embarrassment now. 

He could tell all of this to Nail. 

Nail would understand. He's in the same boat as Alex. 

But Nail doesn't _not_ want to be a virgin, the whole religion thing and all. Alex knows enough not to touch that with a barge pole unless he wants a very detailed explanation of the Soviets' treatment of Islam and Tatars. 

Prusty's a man of the world. He may smirk, but he'd help, right? 

Maybe after he's finished cackling. Alex needs advice but he doesn't want to put up with more shit than he has to. 

Alex knows that he's probably over-thinking it, he's 19 and his life has been about hockey from pretty much day one. He's in the big show, he's good-looking if those signs in the Forum are any guide and he'd get laid, right? 

Alex thumps his pillow in annoyance. He hates this. Fuck, he's tempted to jump on Gally just to get this over with. 

 _Gally_. 

 

#

 

Alex hears a sharp whistle from behind him-- it's Gally. Of course. Alex stomps on his blades to stop, making Gally careen around him in a sloppy orbit. 

"How's the hand?" Gally asks, leaning on his stick, with his helmet almost tilted off his head. 

Alex flexes his hand, which is getting stiff in addition to sweaty, makes a little grimace, says, "It's fine." 

Gally snorts, leans even more on his damn stick, says, "That is the face of a guy who hasn't had any. I thought you were creative, Chuckie? Couldn't you have, you know," makes a horrific jerking motion with his hand, "learned how to take care of it?" 

"You're assuming I couldn't have gotten anyone to help me," Alex bites back, allowing himself to think about what color Gally's face would turn if Alex were to strangle him with his own sweater. 

Gally narrows his eyes. It makes him look like a squirrel, but Gally doesn't say anything as he skates off to play keep-away with Larry. 

Why did Alex even think about jumping Gally? 

#

 

Gally shucks off his gear, yanks off his shirt in a similar motion, and Alex thinks, _oh_. 

Alex was going to blame not getting off in way too long for finding Gally's broad back attractive, the little divots his muscles practically made for biting. Gally turns back to Alex, saying, "-- and like I said, it would be too much, yeah?" 

"Too much?" Alex says, the opposite of intelligently. 

Gally purses his lips, draws in his eyebrows, "Too much of the same, have you even been paying attention? Are you sick--" he plops a hand on Alex's forehead. Alex shoves off Gally's hand like it's a jockstrap, because _gross,_ hockey gloves. 

Gally smirks and raises his eyebrows, turning back to get conditioner for the shower. Alex leans his head back against the locker stall and tells himself it would be bad to put himself out of the line-up just after he got back in. His hand aches, but it's a dull sort of pain that comes with overuse. And maybe Alex's been clenching his hand a little too much, but Gally would make anyone clench their _everything_. 

Alex feels more human after the shower, even if he forgot to take his shampoo and had to use the crappy watered-down stuff in the pumps instead. He pulls on a sweater, and Gally's right _there_ when Alex pokes his head out of the knit fabric. 

"Breakfast," Gally declares. 

Alex shoves his hand through his hair, says, "Your place." 

Gally almost pouts-- really, it's funny how defensive he can be about his inability to cook-- and Alex says, "Quit it. I'll make poached eggs. You like that." 

"With the little--" Gally wiggled his fingers-- "bits on top?" 

Alex sighs, "Yes, with the little bits on top. And tomatoes." 

# 

"So, you going to tell me what's been eating you, Chuckie?" Gally says, his mouth full of mashed egg and bread. Gross. Alex rolls his eyes and saws at his toast, trying not to destroy the yolk on his plate. 

Gally swipes at his mouth with a paper towel, "You know, 'eating you', as in 'bothering you'?" 

Alex slams down his utensils, "My scrabble score is higher than yours." 

God, he hates it when Gally comes over all superior Canadian, Don Cherry-style. Gally smirks and chugs down his gatorade in a fashion Alex's sure Mrs. Gallagher would disapprove of. Alex cuts through his breakfast, making little cubes of bread and egg, and ignores Gally's eyes boring a hole through his forehead. 

"You know, if you're not going to tell me, you know what I'll do," Gally says, draping an elbow over the back of his chair. 

Alex quirks an eyebrow, "Which is? You do a lot of things, Gally." 

Gally picks at a small scrape along his jaw, smirks, "Yeah. So, you going to tell me?" 

Alex considers. Gally is a shit. But he's a shit who can keep his mouth shut. 

Alex takes a breath, says, "I'm sick of being a virgin." 

Gally gapes and blinks at the same time. He looks like a goldfish, and it only gets worse when Gally flaps his hands around, trying to find words. He lands on, "Didn't you and Nail...?" 

"No, god, _gross_ , Gally," Alex says, with great feeling. 

Gally raises his hand in surrender, says, "Hey, sorry, you think a few things when you see someone pose for pictures half-naked." 

Alex buries his head in his arms, staring at the wooden grain of the tabletop. Alex can hear Gally shift around until he's next to Alex, and Gally puts a hand on Alex's back, tentative and not like him at all. 

"Um, so that thing about you being sick about your... whatever?" Gally starts and falters. Alex raises his head and rests it on his hand. He grins, waiting for Gally to come out with _whatever_ he thinks is wisdom. 

Gally whaps him on the shoulder, "Fuck off," Gally says, "It's not something you hear every day. I have no fucking clue what to say." 

Alex snorts, "So have any advice about getting rid of it?" 

Gally sucks in his cheeks, uncomfortable, and mumbles, "ChristianThomas" as he picks at his napkin. Alex squints, trying to pick out the vowels and the consonant sounds and to string them together. Gally growls at himself, whacks the table, and repeats, "Christian Thomas." 

"What, is this like saying 'call him if you want to have a good time'?" 

Gally looks like he's about to take the table and whack himself in the head with it, so Alex adds, "If you are, that's ok, just don't be so..." 

"So what?" Gally challenges, now looking like he's going to whack _Alex_ with the table. 

Alex waves a hand, "Never mind. I'm sure Thomas is a nice guy, but I don't know him." 

Gally blinks. Leans a little closer to Alex, close enough that Alex feels how warm Gally is, and Gally says, "You know me." 

Alex smirks, "Are you honestly volunteering to _deflower_ me, Gally?" 

Gally gives him a responding smirk, says, "I'm sure no one uses _deflower_ anymore, but yeah. You're not totally hideous." 

" _Thanks_ ," Alex mutters, rolling his eyes and ignoring Gally's eyes on him for the millionth time, "So, time and place?" 

Gally shifts in his seat. He's _actually_ uncomfortable. Alex should take a picture; Gally normally functions without any sense of shame. Or much sense at all, really. Alex crosses his arms, taking in the growing spots of pink on Gally's cheeks. If it was anyone else, Alex would call it cute. 

"How about right here, right now?" Alex says, after Gally has been quiet for over three minutes. Gally looks like one of those stupid owl memes with his eyes like that. 

Gally rubs the back of his neck, says, "If you're sure?" 

Alex huffs, "Yes, I am. Will you do it or not?" 

Gally drums his fingers on the table, staring at it when he says, "Don't, like, expect me to sweep you off your feet or some shit." 

"Gally, do I look like I expect feet-sweeping? Let's just fuck, christ," Alex says, getting up and heading towards Gally's room. Gally jumps up, follows Alex right on his heels. 

Just as Alex's about to open the door, Gally turns Alex around by his arms and pushes him up against the wood. Alex looks down at Gally, focusing on the bow of his wide mouth. Gally surges up, bumps lips with Alex's face clumsily, and Alex has to press his hands on Gally's thick shoulders before Gally barrels him over, _jesus_. 

Gally pulls back, biting his lips. Alex opens the door behind him. They stagger into the bedroom, Gally's hands tight on Alex's hips, and they flop hard on Gally's bed with a _whump_. 

Gally yanks off his shirt, showing a happy trail below his navel, and Alex runs a thumb against the hair there. Gally flinches, glares at Alex, and demands, "Take your shirt off." 

Alex smirks, takes it off nice and slow, watching Gally's hands twitch impatiently. He presses against Alex, straddling him. Alex palms the bulge in Gally's sweats, feeling vaguely intimidated by Gally's dick, but that's overthrown by how Gally rocks against Alex's hand, silently asking for more. 

"Fuck, Chuckie, you've got good hands," Gally blurts out. Alex strokes Gally through the thin cotton, taking in how easily Gally moves his hips. It's pretty hot, Alex's not gonna lie. 

Gally grinds against Alex for a few minutes, before he knocks Alex's hand off his dick and yanks open the zipper on Alex's jeans. Alex blinks, keeps his hands frozen to his sides as Gally strokes his dick through his underwear. The look of concentration that Gally has makes Alex want to mess it up _somehow_. 

Alex thrusts up into Gally's hand, making Gally wrap his hand firmly around his dick and Alex drops his head back with a groan. 

"Take off your pants, Chuckie," Gally says, grinding dirtly against Alex's thighs, and looking like he's got Alex's number. 

Considering Gally's got his hand on his dick-- 

 _Fuck_. Alex clenches his teeth, shoves down his pants, and watches Gally wiggle out of his sweatpants. Gally's thighs look thicker naked than they did clothed, and Alex drags his eyes away from Gally's thighs long enough to take in the smug glow Gally's radiating. 

Alex scowls automatically. Gally crawls back onto the bed, stalking towards Alex, and Alex has to roll his eyes-- he's not a complete _hoser_. Gally raises his eyebrow in challenge and Alex yanks him down to kiss him. 

Gally's not smooth, but that's all right, Alex's smoother. He presses Gally to the mattress to kiss him throughly. He mouths at Gally's neck, making him curse, and Alex has to smirk. One point for Galchenyuk. 

As if Gally could read his mind, he kisses back, putting some teeth into Alex's lip. Alex finds himself moaning, squeezing at Gally's hips, and starts to jack Gally off. Gally's flushed, thrusting his dick into Alex's hand, smearing both of them with precome, and Alex's on familiar ground. Gally pushes his hands through Alex's buzz cut, barely finding purchase, and Gally clamps his thighs around Alex's hips, flexing them. 

The dirty fucker. Alex has to thumb Gally's collarbone as he does his best to suck a mark into Gally's neck, humping Gally's thigh the same way Gally's humping his hand. 

Gally pushes hard at Alex's shoulder and narrows his eyes, "Move back." 

Alex doesn't want to; he's in _his_ element, throwing Gally off just right, but he figures he should oblige Gally, since Gally's _deflowering_ him and all. He scoots onto his back, folds his hands behind his head, and raises his knee in what he hopes is a seductive manner. 

Alex figures he succeeds, since Gally's looking at him and running that damn tongue right under his front teeth. 

"Whatever you do, stay still," Gally says, kneeling between Alex's legs, and leans down to mouth at Alex's dick, his wet breath making Alex want to thrust rudely up into Gally's mouth-- 

Alex digs his teeth into his lower lip, making a strangled noise as Gally runs his tongue over the head. Gally looks up, and _shit_ , there's a smirk on his face. Alex just wants to get it on already, and Gally's giving him the eyes and being a fucking cocktease with that tongue, flicking it over the spots that Alex didn't even _know_ he had. 

Gally runs his thumbs along Alex's hips, leans in to take Alex deeper in, his mouth tight around Alex's dick, and Alex just wants to shove Gally down, fuck that mouth-- 

Alex digs his hands into the sheets instead, watching Gally bob up and down, feeling Gally work his tongue around him. Gally snakes his hand underneath Alex's balls, presses right _there_ , and Alex's coming, not even a warning. 

Alex blinks at the tingling in his blood, listens to himself moan like some sort of dying animal as he comes into Gally's mouth. 

Gally just takes it, licks at Alex's spent dick, and Alex deeply resents his own legs for twitching around Gally's shoulders with each wet pass of Gally's tongue. 

Gally eventually raises his head, and Alex licks his lips before he drags Gally up and kisses him. 

"Liked that?" Gally says, his eyelids heavy and his hands heavier on Alex's arms. 

Alex feels himself flush, saying, " _Duh_." 

"So..." Gally trails off, fixes his eyes on the pillow right next to Alex's head, says, "Do you want to go farther now or wait?" 

Alex squirms on the bed, feeling a little chilly, and asks, "Farther, like what?" 

"Me fingering you, that's what," Gally says, nuzzling at Alex's throat. Alex blinks. He's not adverse to the whole fingers in ass thing. He's done it a few times. Heard it's better when someone else is doing it. Gally has good hands. 

"Sure," Alex mutters, running his hand through Gally's hair, looking at his slightly swollen lips. Alex wants to drag his finger along them, make Gally suck his finger. 

Gally raises an eyebrow, " _That's_ a resounding endorsement," and tweaks Alex's nipple. Alex clenches his teeth to shut off any noise, but he doesn't succeed. 

Going by the look in Gally's eyes, Alex just _knows_ Gally's filing the information away for some reason. Alex pushes himself to say, "Do you want me to shout 'fuck yes'?" 

Gally strokes his fingers over _both_ of Alex's nipples, and fuck, Alex hates the fucker, and leers, "You say 'fuck' so well." 

"Then, fuck yes, shove your fingers into my ass-rosebud." Alex has to smirk at Gally's cringe. 

Gally leans away, says, "Never ever use the word 'ass-rosebud' again," and plucks a half-empty bottle of lube lurking in _plain sight_ on top of his dresser. Huh. Alex is going to file that away for _his_ own reference. 

Alex knows enough to shove a pillow under his ass, splaying his legs in a way that makes Gally's eyes flicker up and down. 

"You going to finger me, Gally, or stare at me?" Alex asks, running his hands down to his dick, and pressing his fingers against the insides of his thighs. Gally squirts lube onto his hand, and hurriedly scoots closer to Alex, slowly circling his finger against Alex's asshole. 

Gally's weirdly considerate, pushing slowly into Alex, but shit, Alex wants more than just a fingertip. Alex pushes down, flushing when he realises he has Gally's finger in him, and Gally's looking down at Alex like-- 

"I'm not that good-looking," Alex manages to say, almost writhing on Gally's finger, "Quit staring and do something." 

Gally inhales sharply, rocks his finger back and forth. It's not enough, it's a fucking tease, and Alex can feel Gally's eyes molesting him. Even more importantly, he can feel Gally rubbing a second finger along the rim of his asshole, the sensation making Alex's dick just a fraction harder. Alex thrusts into midair, trying to get more and trying to move at the same time, and Gally flicks a slick fingertip so goddamned slowly into him. 

"Fuck," Gally says, breathing hard like _he's_ the one with two fingers in him, and Alex presses his heels against the bed, slowly fucking himself on Gally's fingers. Gally gets with the program, about damn time, and glides them in, twisting sharply enough that Alex's not sure whether it's pleasure or pain he's feeling. 

Alex swerves his hips sharply, and he's burning up, can feel sweat pooling in the small of his back. His dick's hard enough to cut diamonds, and Gally's going slowly enough Alex can feel each of his knuckles as he pushes in and out. 

Alex hisses something, he doesn't know what, but the way Gally's looking at him, Alex's sure he just said it in Russian. Gally curls his fingers in him, making Alex's nerves spark pleasantly. 

The flush that's on Gally's face makes Alex want to lick the sweat beading along that neck, but Alex pulls him in awkwardly for a dirty kiss. Gally moans, and practically fucks his mouth with that tongue, his fingers pushing in hard against Alex's prostate-- 

Alex jerks-- it's too much of a good thing-- and Gally rubs his hand along Alex's dick, making Alex splay his thighs even more. 

"God," Gally says, palming Alex's dick, making Alex twitch out more precome, and Alex feels like he can fuck himself on Gally's fingers forever, be this hard and have Gally look at him like that. 

"Please," Alex forces out, his hips rocking against Gally's broad body, "please." Alex really doesn't care, just wants _more_. 

Gally whines, says, " _Babe_ ," and fucks Alex, strokes him off just like Alex's been wanting forever, fast and hard, and Alex's swaying between both of Gally's hands, hot and messy. 

Gally strokes in, up, _perfectly_ , and Alex feels himself come with a strangled shout, pushing against Gally's hand on his dick, feeling Gally's thumb flick sharply against the head of Alex's dick. Gally works him, until Alex sprawls across the bed, feeling himself tremble with each press of Gally against him. 

Gally pulls out slowly, mutters, "Oh, fuck," tongues Alex's neck, and Alex's wrung out. But not to wrung out to stroke down Gally's back, to feel how insanely hard Gally is. It provokes Alex, makes Alex want to push him down and make him come all over himself. 

Just as soon as Alex finishes blinking away this torpor. 

Gally thumbs Alex's lips, and Alex laves his thumb, trying to look up at Gally through his eyelashes. Gally moans, and Alex wants to hear more, thinks about what Gally would be like if he pushed into Gally's ass. 

"Chuck," Gally says, like he's trying to control himself, "Do you want..." 

Alex wants a lot of things, even _now_. Alex trails a fingertip over his own dick, smearing his come over it even more. Gally closes his eyes hard, squeezes his dick, and Alex smirks. 

"To fuck me," Alex adds, "or to come all over yourself?" 

Gally's eyes pop open, and he's looking at Alex like he's got the answers. Alex props himself up on his elbows, staring at Gally hard, taking in how red Gally's dick is, and _shit_ , he wants to touch it-- 

So he does, pushing Gally's hands away, moving upright. He jerks Gally off, bitting off Gally's increasingly loud moans, and Gally's hips move so easily. Alex leans closer, to bite Gally's shoulders, and Gally fucks into Alex's fist, like it's the only chance he's got. Alex presses down on Gally's collarbone, says, "So fucking hot, Gally, can't wait until you fuck me--" 

Gally's fingers dig hard into Alex's hips, and Gally tosses his head back, moaning, and comes profusely against Alex's hand. 

Alex tongues at his own lip, figures fair's fair, and keeps his hand moving, even when all Gally can do is lean against him, twitching his hips slowly as Alex strains more come out of Gally. 

Gally plops on the bed, his dick lying against his abs, and Alex really wants to take a picture, Gally's pale skin with those damn pink spots of arousal. 

Gally turns his face towards Alex, and Alex blushes, because that smile is motherfucking dirty. Gally looks him up and down, lingering on Alex's dick, and grins. 

Shit, Alex has to grin, just because it was really-- yeah. 

Gally hums, and stretches up, and looks over at Alex, says, "How did I do?" 

Alex snorts, "You fat head, you made me come _twice_ , you did all right." 

"Feeling _deflowered_ enough, Chuckie?" Gally waggles his eyebrows. 

Alex shrugs, "Maybe if you made me come a few more times, Gallagher." 

Gally can only whap at Alex in response, and Alex hums, planning how to get Gally to bend over. 

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing these [gifs](http://prustytute.tumblr.com/post/75941684957), I feel vindicated. 
> 
> My [tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
